Memories*-*=
by DaPaNDaZz
Summary: Through Lily's time at Hogwarts. this is an MWPP/L! Please R&R! A/N the views change from Lily to other people so, no, its not totally about Lily
1. A New Day

****

Memories…

~*~*~*~*~*~

This is a MWPP/L fic. It is about all the stuff that happens to them at Hogwarts. Obviously from past times. Hope you like!.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter one- Part one

A NEW DAY 

So there stood Lily Evans. She had no idea where to go. She had no idea where she was going, but she kept walking. She saw a sign which said "9" and one that said "10" Not a 9 ¾ in sight…

Suddenly Lily's thoughts were interrupted by a nasty smell as a 'large' boy with oily hair walked by his face twisted in disgust, she noticed brown stuff all over him, and four boys rolling on the floor laughing in the distance.

"Alright then…"

She muttered to herself.

"Don't mind that! That's just James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter playing a trick on ol' Snape, they hate him. We all do"

Lily spun around. A girl, maybe a year older than herself, was standing there.

"Who are you?" she paused then corrected herself

"Oh I'm sorry, Hi I'm Lily" She put out a hand but the girl just laughed.

"No, need for manners! I really don't like good manners. My mom always makes me say 'please' and 'thank you' but whenever I can avoid it I do!"

Lily grinned. She did that too so she was glad. They both went through the barrier (after the girl explained that to her) and continued talking.

"Let me introduce myself," the girl said.

"I'm Chelsea Doakes! I'm a second year here. You're a first I believe?"

"Yes,"

"Cool! Well, what house do you want to be in?"

Lily had heard a bit about the houses, so far she liked the sound of Gryffindore.

"Gryffindore"

"Cool! I hope you make it in there! That's my house!"

"Cool!" Lily said, feeling a little less shy than before. Suddenly she saw those boys again, this time there where only three.

Chelsea yelled out

"OY! JAMES! SIRIUS! REMUS! OVER HERE!!"

One of the boys, with dark messy hair, and glasses turned around and grinned. The others just turned around, apparently not too fond of Chelsea.

"Heya, Chels!" the messy-haired boy said.

"Hey! James, this is Lily … er…. I dunno her last name… Lily, this is James Potter."

Lily smiled

"I'm Lily Evans," She corrected her friend and held out a hand to James who immediately took it and kissed it. She looked at him funny.

"James," Chelsea said.

"Just being nice!" James said grinning wider now.

Chelsea couldn't help laughing.

Lily wondered if they were a couple. She decided to ask Chelsea later.

Suddenly one of the other boys- either Remus or Sirius- broke in.

"C'mon lets go, the train'll be leaving soon" He said, his longish black hair falling into his face slightly. He looked as though he could strangle Chelsea at any moment; she just smiled at him.

"Oh, Siri, you're so impatient!"

"Yeah, Siri, what's come over you!?" James said laughing he began to walk away then turned around.

"You guys cumin?"

Chelsea looked at Sirius who kicked James' leg.

She grinned evilly; James laughed.

"Sure! C'mon Lil"

No one but her mom and dad had ever called her Lil. She felt so at home with these people. She knew she was going to have a great time.

They took the farthest back compartment they could get.

"How many dungbombs did you get Snape with?!" Chelsea asked almost as soon as they sat down.

James and Sirius grinned evilly.

"twenty three"

Most of them broke out into laughter except Lily and the small boy, Lily remembered as Peter.

"What if he decides to get us back?!" Peter kept on saying earlier. Wimp.

But lily didn't laugh because she had no idea. What are dumgbombs? She thought to herself.

James, seeing the confused look on her face, asked,

"You muggle born?"

"Muggle?" she repeated 

"guess so! Well muggle is a non-magical person. Just so you know, and dungbombs are these." James handed her a small ball of something smelly, about the size of his fist to her. She didn't touch it and good for her suddenly he threw it at Chelsea and it exploded sending dung everywhere.

"Oh I see," Lily said through a fit of giggles.

They talked for awhile. Soon she wondered about these other people. She knew a lot about Chelsea now, but she didn't know much about James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"What house are you guys in?"

"Gryffindore"

"Gryffindore"

"Miffenmowe" Sirius said through a mouthful of food.

"er… ha ha… Gryffindore" Remus said while laughing.

Lily giggled at Sirius reply.

"What's that Sirius? I couldn't hear you!"

he swallowed then smiled.

"GRYFFINDORE!"

he yelled

"CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?"

"SIRIUS SHUT UP!" James yelled

"Why don't you all shut up"

came a voice from the door. A girl that looked sort of like Chelsea stood there.

"Get a life Kelsey!" Chelsea said while laughing, Lily figured she was just kidding.

The girl smiled and looked around.

"Oh, dear! No more seats! I'll have to sit here!" She said as she jumped onto James who choked on a chocolate frog.

Sirius started cracking up at the look on James' face as he gagged on the frog then he felt his throat and swallowed, when he spoke his voice sounded hoarse.

"I'm surprised! Chelsea you're losing your touch!"

Chelsea's eyes widened as she jumped over to Kelsey, and knocked her off, then she jumped onto James, much to his discomfort.

Sirius was choking on his laughs now, hacking and rolling on the floor, everyone was staring at him for a little bit.

"Er… James?" Came a sleepy voice. Remus, who had been asleep, woke up to see Chelsea pushing Kelsey off James and then sitting on him, herself.

"Yes?" Came an unusually croaky voice from choking on the frog.

"Why are those two fighting to sit on your lap…"

"Sibling Rivalry"

Oh Lily thought, They're sisters!

"Why sibling rivalry over you?"

"Remus stop asking questions!"

Sirius decided to butt in

"BATTLE OF THE EXES!!!"

Lily finally understood this. Her quietness caused Sirius to jump over to her.

"So Lil, can I call you Lil? Hope so Lil, cause that's what I'm callin' you now Lil!"

She broke into a fit of giggles. She didn't know why but she did.

Suddenly the door opened. James jumped up knocking Chelsea to the floor,

"Oh, err, hello Mylene, how are you, I hope your good, but ill be going now, bye!" James began to squirm out of the compartment he succeeded after being punched in the face by Mylene, who he … "accidentally" punched back. 

"Why is James afraid of Mylene…" Lily asked looking at the now unconscious Mylene lying on the floor, her nose bleeding.

"I don't know! He's obviously tougher than her saying as he just knocked her out!" Kelsey said. She was shy lily thought she rarely talks!

"well lets get her out of here before she wakes up and goes on a murderous rampage."

"Good idea!" Sirius said but he stopped "Could I just give her one good kick?"

Kelsey and Chelsea thought about it…

"OK!" they both said at the same time. Sirius kicked her in the head hard, then they dragged her into the hall, and left her.

"So, where's James now?!"

Lily said. Wondering if the others had forgotten about him.

"Don't bother, He probably wont be in a good mood saying as he just knocked her out and she'll be really pissed at him!"

"I won't ask…" Lily said shaking her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Hey! I hope y'all liked that. Its kind of boring now, but you cant make cool stuff happen right away or you'll ruin it!! Ya know? Next chapter will have some suspicious stuff, then Chapter three will have a bit of mystery… I say Chapter five will be best though, when someone dies, and someone …. Well… almost dies! Kinda plain eh? No, it gets better really! Bye!

========+=======

Dapandazz

Also Known as Breanne

****


	2. The Suspition

Memories

Y'all know whom JKR owns and all that so don't make me repeat it!! 

-----

Chapter one – Part two

THE SUSPITION

They had been in school one week. Lily wasn't getting lost as much as before. And when she did get lost, James always ended up finding her on his way to get a detention. 

"Hey, Lil. Lost again?"

"Hey James. Yeah I'm lost again. How many detentions till you brake the record?"

"Well, the record is 183 I have gotten seven. Where are you heading?"

"Defense against Dark Arts."

"Go over there, take a right, go down the stairs take a left then right then you'll find it. Well better go before Filch gets pissed…" James said he smiled at the teacher whose face was bright red with anger.

Lily giggled. "Ok, thanks again, bye!" Then she walked off.

----

Later that day, at lunch, Sirius and James had herded Remus and Peter to a separate table. Lily found that suspicious but decided to let it be. Chelsea on the other hand, was going to find out what they were talking about…

"Ok, Remus you sure?"

"Yeah, I already got to transform once a month I think I'm fine with that."

"Good point…" James said thoughtfully.

"Ok, so James, We have it started, in the girls bathroom? Which one?"

"Myrtle's"

"You didn't…"

"I did… You don't expect many people to go nosing about in there! And Myrtle said she'd help me try to keep it a secret."

"_Myrtle _did? _Moaning Myrtle?_" Peter asked doubtfully

"Duh, are there any other Myrtles living in the girls bathroom???"

"er… are there?"

Sirius whacked his head.

"Hopeless.." he muttered as James sighed and Remus laughed.

----

Chelsea watched as they whispered among themselves.

"What are they talking about and why aren't we a part of it!"

"I don't know. Eat, your making me Hungary…" Lily said staring at Chelsea's plate, which sat there, full of food, untouched.

"ok" She said as she stuffed some mashed potatoes into her mouth, She managed to watch the boys the whole time even while she ate.

----

That night Lily awoke with a start, beads of sweat poured down her face, she didn't remember what happened in her dream, but it was horrible. She watched as two people died. She just couldn't remember any details.

She remembered a young women with long blonde hair, and a man with black messy hair, they were sitting at a table talking when … Lily stopped… she couldn't remember the rest… Only that the man fell, the woman screamed and a thud as she hit the ground also. Lily clutched her pillow. 

__

Who were those people? Why did they look so familiar… I've met them before…

-----

"Oy, James! Wake up! Get your cloak!"

"Whaa? Huuh? Oh, right"

James Potter got up from his bed and threw on some clothes, then he grabbed a cloak of silvery material from inside his trunk. He and Sirius huddled under it, and walked to the mirror. They saw nothing.

"Ok, we're invisible, Let's go."

The boys headed down the stairs, they came to a dark common room, they couldn't see but they knew their way around. Suddenly they hit something solid… James fell backwards revealing both of them to the person standing there.

"James? Sirius? What the hell are you two doing?"

"Lily! Err… nothing…"

"Sirius, spit it out. I know you're up to something."

"Come on Sirius"

James mumbled as he got up and threw the cloak over them.

"Sorry, Lil, you'll know soon enough!"

"No, she wont." James said forcefully.

"But you know Chelsea! She'll…"

Lily couldn't hear anymore. They were out of the room. Lily soon calmed down enough to sleep. So she did.

----

Soon the winter holidays came and They were on the Hogwarts express going home. Lily, James, Chelsea, Kelsey, and Remus were leaving. Peter said his family were having relatives over so he didn't want to go. Sirius needed to because "My mom is sick… I don't want to get the flu!" but it was really because of the potion stewing in the bathroom.

Soon the train came to a halt. They grabbed their stuff and headed outside.

"Oy, dad! Mum!" James called. A young woman with fluttery blonde hair, and a man with dark messy hair walked up. Lily remembered them from somewhere but couldn't pull up when or where.

Then Lily saw her parents next to them. They were talking.

James father strode up and put out his hand, which was balled in a fist, James did to, they hit them together then hugged.

James mom and Lily's mom were deep in conversation. Lily picked up a few lines like.

"Oh, yes, you wouldn't believe how much trouble they got into on their first year…"

she knew they were talking about James and Sirius.

"Lily!" Rose, lily's mom, called out.

"Mom!" she ran up to her and they hugged.

"Did you have fun at school?"

"Yes!" 

"That's good… I see you've made some friends!"

"Yes! There's, James, Remus, Peter, Chelsea, Kelsey…." Lily noticed James' mom flinch at those two names…

"… and Becka! I see you've made new friends too!" Lily laughed.

"Yes, well, I guess you probably realized that this is James' mother…"

"Yes, I did, Hello!" she said cheerfully putting out a hand to Mrs. Potter.

"Hello,.. Lily, I believe?" 

"Yes, Lily, Mrs. Potter maybe we could get together sometime! It would be wonderful to maybe do a Christmas thing together! I'm sure my family would love it!"

"Please, call me Naomi, and of course! I'm sure the kids wouldn't mind…"

Naomi glanced at James who shook his head wide eyed.

"Mum! When Sirius comes over we were going to go … er… somewhere! She wouldn't go, if I know her as well as I think I do!"

"Well, James, suck it up, as your father says"

James' father heard this, but apparently spoiled his son as much as possible.

"But, Naomi, Hun, dear, whatever you want me to call you! James and Sirius have plans and…"

"Hun? Dear? Don't bother. I've made up my mind!"

HE shushed up and stepped back knowing he couldn't do anything.

James stomped away angrily.

"James? Where are you going?" Naomi yelled out.

"I don't know! I don't care! I'm not going to have my vacation spoiled by… by… her!" He disappeared into the crowd.

"uh…" Rose started

"No, Rose, he does that a lot, him and Sirius make plans and if anything gets in the way he holds a grudge for who knows how long and drops it as quick as it started. He'll be back. He's probably going to Sirius."

Lily suspected more than that… James was doing this on purpose… What was he planning? Oh well. Like Naomi said, probably with Sirius

They were wrong.

He should have gone with Sirius.

Or he should have stayed with them.

Either would have been better.

Than what happened, that night, to him.

-----

Like it? Hate it? Don't know why you read it if you hated it but oh well! Review!

****

Dapandazz

Also known as Breanne.


	3. The Room Of The Dead

MEMORIES

-_-_-_-

Hey all! Sorry it took so long, I havent been in the writing mood!

-_-_-_-

When Lily got home, she plopped onto the couch, dead tired, she fell asleep almost amidiatly. 

Lily's father, Michael Evans, shook her to wake her up.

"Lily! Why don't you go to your bed to get some sleep instead of on the couch?"

"uh ok dud.." she mumbles as she trudges up the stares, almost colliding head-on with her sister, Petunia.

"Get out of my way, whore." She spat, and pushed lily out of the way, as she went down the stairs to eat.

Lily yawned and ignored her, walked into her room and lies down on her bed, falling asleep soon after…

-_-_-_-

The next day when Lily awoke, she felt stiff and sore. She lied there for awhile till she heard a slight tapping at the window.

"Oh, hello" She says as shes opens the window to a large owl holding todays _daily prophet _in its beak.

"I say, its very handy to get this isnt it?" She said as she took the paper and gave the bird the money.

She opened up the paper and read about the rising of a dark wizard named 'Voldemort'. She closed it and walked downstairs for breakfast.

-_-_-_-

Remus sat bolt upright, breathing harshly, his mother comes into the room worridly.

"Are you ok, honey?"

"huh… yeah im fine.."

but he knew he wasn't. 

His mother looked at him funny then got up, walking to the door.

"Well, alright. Why don't you invite your friends over today?" She said brightening up.

"uh.. ok"

So he grabbed some parchment and a quill, and wrote to Peter, James, Sirius, Lily, Chelsea (regretfully) and Kelsey.

He sent off the notes with his owl, Rummy. (sirius named it)

Soon Remus got replies from everyone but James. 

"Mum? I think somethings wrong with James…"

Remus said to his mom.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well…" he siad uncertainly "He usually answers my letters right away, and he was acting strangly yesterday…"

Remus' mother, Sarah, sighed then smiled.

"Ill ask his parents about him. Im sure theres nothing wrong."

-_-_-_-

Lily arrived at Remus' house by floo powder. She was the first one there.

"Hey Remus, where is everyone?"

"They arent here yet."

"Is everyone coming?"

"Yeah.. well … no"

"oh, who isnt?"

"Well, James isnt"

"Oh? Why not?" she asked trying not to sound concerned, even though she was. James never turned up an invitation to someone's house.

"Don't know… my moms checking, she sent an owl to Mrs Potter.." but he was cut off from an owl flying threw the window into the kitchen.

Lily and Remus exchange looks. Just then Sirius falls in from the fireplace, landing in an odd position on his head.

"Erf…. Uh hello! Wheres the others?"

Lily and remus look at Sirius, help him up then, still without answering sirius, walk into the kitchen.

"Err… Whats going on?" Sirius asks Remus as they walks into the kitchen.

"Hold on…" Remus says as he walks to his mom, who is looking quite sick at the moment.

He read over her shoulder, at the note in her hand.

He read aloud

"Dear Sarah,

I don't know where James is… I thought he went with one of his friends but I was wrong… He never came home… Nobody has seen him… I'm so scared! Oh god I hope hes alright… John is out trying to find him… no luck… please if you hear anything tell me? Bye…

Naomi"

Sirius raised a brow.

"He'll be fine. C'mon I bet he went to Diagon Alley and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron! Believe me, Jamsie-boy wont get lost or anything!"

"But Sirius, Theres that mean dude, Voldemort! I read about him in the daily Prophet!" Lily chimed in.

Sirius shrugged "no need to worry 'til its proven!" 

He siad but Lily was sure he was worried too.

-_-_-_-

James woke up. He ached all over. He looked around

"ohh god…."

He saw bodies. Dead bodies. Lying all over. 

He looked down at himself. His clothes were torn and his shirt had been ripped off, blood was oozing out of numerous places.

He shut his eyes and prayed when he opened them he would be in his own room, in his own bed. But when he opened them he was still there. His eyes widened as he saw a tall man walk in, his snake-like face pulled into a nasty grin.

"Welcome, James Potter, I hope you enjoyed life, for it will end here…"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ok! So how'd ya'll like it? Well please review and tell me! Don't mind spelling errors, I cant type for $h!t.

Please feel free to give me ideas of what to happen! I have most of my chapters planned but im open to changes! *grins*

3 3 3 J DaPaNDaZz J 3 3 3


	4. Blood is beautiful (part A)

Memories

Thanx for the reveiws! Oh and sorry for the wait! I've been busy lately, bad grades in school, ugh!

+=+=+

Lily, Sirius, Remus, Chelsea, and Kelsey walked along the road searching for James. The adults, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Lupin, Mr. Doakes, and Mrs. Doakes, were looking in other areas and had gone to the ministry, also, but they refused to help. Lily sighed. She was tired and feeling rather sick.

Remus heard her sigh and dedided they all needed a brake so they stopped to get ice cream and sat outside for a little.

"What do you guys think happened to James?"

"Remus, calm down, James is probably hiding out somewhere pissed off about something!" Sirius said thoughtfully and again, Lily felt that odd feeling in her stomach, as if it were telling her that that isnt the case.

"But what if he _is_ in trouble Sirius?" Chelsea said worridly. Kelsey looked at her sister then to Sirius.

"Well, I don't think so, Jamsie is a very resourceful person, he can survive a lot I would think!"

Lily felt as though she were going to explode. Here Sirius is assuming he knows all about James and his current situation, when he doesn't even know if James is even in the _country! _

"Sirius!? How can you just sit here and say everythings ok when your _best-friend _ is _missing!?_" He looked at her and raised a brow.

Lily understood. He was just being like that to calm everyone down. That's how he always was. He never showed his true feelings, he just tried to be brave for everyone. She suddenly felt guilty, Sirius seemed to have noticed and just continued eating his ice-cream.

+=+=+

James stared at the pale face, he tried to speak but nothing came out, so he just stared.

"What's the matter, James?" he drawled. "Cat got your tongue?"

he smiled and walked over to James, causing a sudden chill to run through James' body.

"I will kill you, but I want you to suffer first… a prisoner… to lure others in… Yes, that's right. I will lure anyone who tries to find you here, where they, along with you, will meet their dooms…" 

he let out a cold bone-chilling laugh and walked out of the room. James looked around him. The numerous bodies lying around him were gruesome; They looked as though they had been skinned while still alive then left in here to bleed to death. The walls were splattered with red, and the wooden floor was tinted a dark red color from the blood.

James suddenly spotted a small girl, of about 6 years old, sitting near him. She was unconcious but seemed to be breathing. He reached out, and only then did he notice that he was bleeding very badly. He looked at the large gash which started on his knuckles and dragged on up his arm; He suddenly felt faint, and everything went black around him.

------~-------~------

I know that was a bit short but I wanna go to bed! LOL! It's like 2 in the morning and I am sooo tired and want to post this tonight for you poor people who have waited so long! So don't worry, within the next week The next part of this will be up!

DAPANDAZZ


	5. Blood is beautiful (part B)

~Memories~

Ok! Next part! In a few days I will be choosing a beta reader so if your interested in the job just say so in a review! J I already have one person on the maybe list!

~-~-~-~-~-~

When James woke up he could feel the warm blood trickling down his forehead. He heard retreating footsteps and a large door shutting- then silence. He opened his eyes and sat up painfully. Still feeling very faint, he looked around for the little girl… she was gone.

James felt confused. _What is this place? _He thinks. He looks around but tries to avoid seeing the bodies of slain people lying all around him. He looked at his arm, which was still bleeding freely. He grabbed a severed piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his wrist in an attempt to stop a little of the bleeding.

He tried to get up; as he leaned forward to stand he felt an excruciating pain spread from his back through the rest of his body. He yelled out and leaned back breathing heavily from the severe pain.

"Having fun, Potter?" came a voice from the corner. James knew the voice from before. 

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to die."

"Why!?" He screamed out angrily.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that yet, Potter. You'll know eventually."

Voldemort's voice was calm but chilling to the bone. James tried to see where he was but couldn't see him.

"Where are you!"

"Alas, another thing you will not know."

James let out an angry cry and tried to sit up again but this time he couldn't move; He looked down and saw that he was chained up. Suddenly a rope appeared around his neck. It jerked harshly. James gagged. _I cant breathe! _He thought to himself. His lungs burned from lack of air as the rope drew tighter. Suddenly, the rope loosened. James sat there for a moment then watched, yet again, as everything went black, he groaned just before fainting.

~-~-~-~-~

Sirius, Remus, Lily, Kelsey, and Chelsea made their way through the crowd of people. Chelsea seemed to have lost all hope of James being found and was lagging behind the rest of them.

"Come on, Chelsea, We'll find him!"

"No" she sighed "We won't. He's been taken away… to the States or something and he's never coming back…"

Kelsey, who seemed very hopeful, laughed slightly "You jump to rather hasty conclusions don't you?" Even Lily managed a small smile at that.

"Well, ladies, this is it. We've searched the whole area." Sirius sighed. _This is hopeless… _he thought.

"Well, lets find the adults… It's getting late. I suspect we're done searching for the day." Remus said grimly.

Lily nodded. She felt too sick to say anything. Lily suspected that was the case for Chelsea too for she nodded too. The five of them walked away to find the adults. They spotted Mr. Potters flyaway hair near The Leaky Cauldron and headed over. Mr. Potter looked awful. He looked to them hopefully. Sirius shook his head. Mrs. Potter walked over.

"Alright… I guess…" Her voice faltered for a moment then she continued. "I guess we should head back home." She leaned against her husband sadly. Sirius bit his lip but said nothing as the adults collected their children and walked away, leaving Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, and himself. Sirius stayed where he was, refusing to move.

"Sirius, go home." Mr. Potter said grimly but firmly. Sirius had never heard that tone from him, usually he was very easy going and kind.

"No. I don't want to go home. I want to find James."

Mrs. Potter burst into tears at the mention of James and Mr. Potter closed his eyes while he spoke. "Sirius; Go home. It's getting dark, it's pointless to keep looking."

__

He's just giving up!

Mr. Potter looked at him, and, seeing Sirius' angry expression, he smiled slightly. "Sirius, we will keep looking, how ever long it takes to find him, just go home. We'll look more tomorrow."

Sirius sighed. He turns around and walks away.

Mr. Potter sighs and squeezes his wife against him comfortingly. She leans her head on his shoulder as they walk away.

~-~-~-~-~

James awoke, yet again, to the feeling of blood pouring from his open wounds. _I'll bleed to death at this pace… _He shuddered and tried to sit up, but he felt too weak. Suddenly he felt a hand touch his face. He opened his eyes. He saw a girl; he remembered her from Hogwarts… _what's her name… Sheridan? _James groaned slightly as he tried to get up again but she stopped him.

"Don't move, just stay still."

James tried to speak, but instead felt a searing pain in his throat… _the rope must have done something to my throat… oh god… _

She was sitting next to him. She had a small cut on her face but that was all. She had a piece of cloth in her hand and began wrapping it around James' arm.

"Try to stay still, James right?"

James nodded, slightly, for it hurt too much to do anything else.

"Alright… Do you remember me? I'm a 6th… well I'm going to be a 7th year… I'm in Gryffindor with you…"

James forced a sound from his voice and was surprised that he was speaking audibly.

"Y-yes… I-is it.. Sheridan… L- Larson…?" He said in a croaky voice.

"Yes… I'm sorry I shouldn't be making you talk. Just stay still…" she said as she fumbled to pick up some cloth sitting next to her. She took it and wiped some blood from James' face.

James struggles to look around, but can't manage to get up and see where Voldemort had gone.

"He left… He went out and got me, when I came in here you were lying there with this around your neck, so I took the liberty to try and save you… lucky it wasn't too bad."

James looks at her. "When did you come in here?" He managed to say rather firmly.

"A couple hours ago, I suspect you've been here for a day or two…"

James looked startled "A few days… noo… that cant be. W-what day I-is it?"

"Merry Christmas." She says grimly.

James felt sick. _What are my mum and dud doing now? I hope they're ok…_

Sheridan watched him closely. James suddenly felt very hungry. Sheridan sighed. "I had heard of your disappearance before I came here. It's a very big deal but the ministry was refusing to help. I hope they help now."

James looked at her. "Do you know if my parents are all right?"

"Yes, they are fine… sad… but fine. They were very mad at the ministry when they wouldn't help. Stupid people, the ministry. Stupid, stupid, people."

James nodded and struggled to sit up again. Sheridan sighed and helped him sit up. James yelled out painfully but managed to sit up.

"You ok?" she asked looking at him.

"Y-yeah…"

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming over. They were light footsteps, but James knew who it was by the chill that went through his body. Then he heard a voice from right next to his head.

"Blood…" James felt a finger run over the bloody bandage on his arm. "Is so beautiful…" Suddenly James felt a searing pain in his arm, he yelled out and felt his head hit the floor. He saw Sheridan run to his side, and suddenly, she was thrown backwards against a wall with tremendous force.

~-~-~-~-~

"_how can you just sit here and watch these kids disappear and not even try to help them!"_ Mr. Potter said to the Minister of Magic. 

"Mr. Potter please calm down, I have done all I can do-" 

The door opening, revealing a large man cut him off.

"Minister, we've found where they are…"

"What?! WHERE?" Mr. Potter yelled

"Please, Mr. Potter, calm down!" He got up "Alright, well right now we just want to get those kids out, so we need to find someone to go in without You-know-who knowing."

"Right." Said the man as he walked out, the Minister followed.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

All right. So how did y'all like it? I don't remember what the minister of magic's name is at this time… can someone tell me? Thanks!

DAPANDAZZ


	6. Survival of the Fittest

~MEMORIES~

OK! Here is the next part! ;)

~-~-~-~

Sheridan Larson opened her eyes and looked around. _Is he in here? _She thought. Then she realized something. _Where's James? _She moved slightly. Her body ached but she ignored it and got up. She made her way around the room searching for James but couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly she heard a voice from the other side of the wall leading outside. She pressed her ear against the wall.

"Yes, Yes, I understand, sir. What if this isn't the place though? Are we sure this is where You-Know-Who's been taking them?"

"We have witnesses who spotted someone in there, being tortured. Even if this isnt the place, It's a risk worth taking as you always say."

The man sighed. "Yes but… but sir… what if… if they're dead…?"

"Then bring the bodies out. Now go, and be careful."

She heard a noise and looked up. There was a window very high up, near the ceiling. She saw it open and a young man of about 22 step in. He looked down.

"Are you Sheridan Larson?"

"Yes! Please be careful!" she half-yelled half-whispered up to him.

He slowly mad his way down the wall, using the large holes to climb down.

"Where's the Potter boy?"

"I-I don't know! I was knocked out by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and when I woke up, James was gone!"

The man reached the ground and walked over to her. 

"Alright, do you think you could climb up by yourself?"

Sheridan highly doubted that she could _if only I had noticed that window before! Me and James could have escaped! _"Y-yes…"

"Alright… climb up there and there should be a large man standing outside, tell him I am going farther inside to locate Potter. Okay?" 

Sheridan nodded. She put her foot in the first hole in the wall and started to make her way up. She heard the man begin to walk away as she got to the top window.

She swung her leg over and through the open window and looked down. A man was there. "Alright, Sheridan? Just jump down, it really isnt that big of a fall." 

So Sheridan jumped down. She hit the ground with a thud and got up. Only then did she realize she was shaking _I hate heights…_she thought bitterly.

"You Alright?"

"Yes… Err… That man in there, he says that he's going further into the building to find James…"

"Why wasn't James in there? Someone said that they saw James in there…"

"He _was _in there… I think Volde- I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named took him elsewhere."

The man bit his lip slightly. "I promised James' father we'd find James today…"

Sheridan just stood there

The man looked at her as if just realizing she was there

"Lets get you someplace, I think the minister and Mr. Potter will want to talk with you."

Sheridan nodded as the man walked her away.

Soon they reached a large building. Ministry members were pouring in and out of it, but they moved out of the way when they saw the large man and the girl walk up.

"Well, here it is." The man said as he reached a large wooden door.

Sheridan remained silent.

"When ya get in there, tell the minister James hasn't been found yet, and Simon McLaughlin is still searching. Can you do that for me?"

"S-sure…"

"A'right. They should open the door when they're ready to see you. They know you're here, just wait a bit. Bye."

"Bye."

Sheridan waited. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. Half hour. Then finally, two hours later, the door opened.

A man she recognised as James' father, John Potter. He looked dreadful. His hair… which was usually slightly messy… was worse than ever, His eyes were blood-shot and had large bags beneath them. He looked at her and moved out of the way to let her in.

She walked into the room. The minister smiled slightly at her.

"Do not worry, I just need to ask you a few questions, then Proffesor Dumbledore wants you. Sit down, you look tired."

__

Not as tired as he looks she thought to herself, glancing at Mr. Potter.

She sat down one of the chairs in front of the ministers desk. Mr. Potter Sat down in a dark corner of the room, in a large black leather chair. He sunk back into it and buried his face in his hand as the minister spoke.

"I have a lot of questions, really, but you've been through a lot, I will ask some later, and the more important ones now."

Sheridan nodded.

"First off: I think it might help Mr. And Mrs. Potter if they knew if he was alright when you saw him. We have heard that you had seen James, correct?"

Mr. Potter had lifted his head at this and was staring at her.

"Y-yes… I talked to him a bit too… but Voldemort came… I was hit against a wall… when I-I woke up James was g-gone…"

Mr. Potter was still staring at her but had a very miserable expression on his face now.

"I see…"

"Oh, and the man that brought me here told me to tell you…"

"Yes I know, never mind that, I got word already."

She nodded again. The minister opened his mouth to speak but before he could the door slammed open, revealing a boy, James' age, with longish black hair, standing in the doorway.

"I heard something! I know where James is!! I know-…" but he was cut off when one of the guards grabbed him and began to drag him away.

"Sorry, minister, the kid just pushed right past us!"

"No! Wait!" Mr. Potter called out.

"Guard let him go,"

"Erm, alright…" The guard said as he let go of him.

"Sirius. Sirius Black. What are you going on about?" the Minister said.

"I think I know where James is!"

"How-," the minister started but was cut off by Mr. Potter.

"Where! How did you find this out? Sirius!?"

"He was found! I just heard someone talking about it and ran here as fast as I could!"

~-~-~-~-~

James' POV 3 hours earlier

~-~-~-~-~

James watched as Sheridan was slammed against the wall, and fell unconcious. James struggled to see what was on his arm, but Voldemorts cold fingers twisted around his neck, and began to drag him out of the room effortlessly.

James struggled to breath while Voldemorts clammy fingers were clamped around his neck. James watched in horror as the bodies of the slain stared at him through cold, dead, eyes. 

Then suddenly, James felt the hand release his neck. James felt faint but forced himself to stay awake. _I've been going unconcious an awful lot lately… _

James looked around. He caught a glimse of Voldemort, walking across the large room to a few people in the corner. The distance between James and the people was too far for James to make them out. James listened intently but they spoke in silent whispers. Every once in awhile they would glance in James' direction then continue talking. James heard a small squeal of fear from one of the men. He watched as the small man fell to his knees.

"I-I am _so_sorry! I-I didn't know… I… Please sir, please forgive me!"

He heard Voldemort speak, but was to quiet for him to make out over the buzzing in his ears.

James looked away as Voldemort pulled out his wand.

"No! Sir! Please! I'll never do it again! I-," before the man could even scream, a flash of green light ended his life. The few people that were left gulped nervously, and walked out following Voldemort's retreating back.

James felt the searing pain in his arm. He struggled and forced himself to sit up. James had a sudden suspicious feeling wipe over him. _He didn't tie me up or anything… He just left me here… _

James looked around. The room was well lit by windows along the top of the walls. _Windows… _He stood up slowly, and walked to the wall, stumbling as he went along. He feel forward, leaning against the wall, when he reached it. 

He looked up again. _The window seems farther up than before _he thought.

He scoured the wall for a way to climb up. He found a loose brick in the wall. _Must be a muggle building. Its so poorly built- not even held up by magic- yup that's muggle stuff _he thought as he pulled the brick away. There was more brick behind it so he found no chance in breaking a hole in the wall.

James looked at it. The hole was about two feet off the ground. A nice first step to a way to reach the window, he thought. HE put his foot in the hole and hoisted himself up. He searched around for something to use as the next step. He noticed the wall crumbling in several different places. _This wont be as hard as I thought…_ He thought as he hit the wall, causing a few holes to open up. He continued his way up for about an hour when finally he found himself at the window. He felt a sudden coldness run through him as a cold voice filled his ears.

"Leaving so soon?" James could hear the amused sound in his voice, as James struggled to fit out the small window. 

He couldn't fit! James struggled to open the wondow more, but it was stuck. James glanced behind him. Voldemort began to raise his wand. James felt desparate. He threw all his weight against the glass. He didn't feel the glass slicing his skin. He didn't hear Voldemorts howl of anger. All he saw was the ground coming so quickly. He hit the ground with a thud. The fall was not long, but the glass digging into his skin all over his body caused a wave of nausea to spread over him. A crowd of people were standing there. A few wizards, but mostly muggles. One of the wizards stepped forward to James' side and looked back to the other wizard.

"Isn't this John Potters boy? The one that went missin' not long ago?"

"Yeah, that's him!" The man exclaimed as he stepped forward.

"Whats his name… erm…. James? Yeah, James. James can you hear me?"

James opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. _Where are my glasses…_ He thought. He groaned as he felt the overwhelming pain in his stomach. He looked down only to look away as quickly as possible. A large piece of glass was sticking into his stomach.

The man looked at it and turned back to the other wizard.

"That looks pretty nasty, we better leave it in till the proffesionals get here, 'my right?"

"Yeah… I think theres someone coming…" The man said as he peered over the crowd of muggles surrounding them.

A few men walked in followed closely by Sirius Black.

One of the men stopped dead on the spot, and gagged slightly.

"Mr. Potter? Well, we seem to have found your boy." The man said from beside James.

"Looks like he needs some medical attention though… pretty nasty…" The other man said looking at the numorous glass cuts and the bruise on his neck from the numerous stranglings. 

~-~-~-~

30 minutes before James gets found

~-~-~-~

Lily got up from bed. They would go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. She got up and looked at the calander. _Search. _Her heart sunk. She had forgotten James was missing, for a moment. She sighed and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast.

"hello mum." She said as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Lily dear. An owl came… I guess it decided not to wake you up or something… It brought this…"

Rose handed her daughter a letter.

Lily opened it up curiously.

(A/N if you don't have this font it might look strange, I'm not sure)

Dear Lily,

Hey. I just wanted to tell you, Sirius just sent me an owl, telling me not to show up to search more for James… I was ordered to tell you, and you are ordered to tell Chelsea and Kelsey. Do you have any idea what this is about? I wonder if they found him. Well, I better go. Bye

~Remus

Lily read over the letter. _What does Sirius think he's playing at? _She thoguht angrily but then she read over Remus' letter again. _Maybe they found him! _She thought happily. She quickly grabbed a few pieces of parchment and a quill and began writing.

(A/N font again, whenever it does a letter, forgive me if it looks messed up)

Dear Chelsea & Kelsey,

I have been informed by Remus that we arent going to search for James today. Sirius told him and me and Remus think they might have found him. We arent sure though. I am going to write Sirius and ask him whats up. I'll write you right when I find out. Bye!

Love,

Lily

Lily grabbed the other piece of parchment and scribbled down a note to Sirius

Dear Sirius,

Whats going on? Why arent we going to look for James today? Has he been found? Please write back ASAP! 

Love,

Lily

She looked at it. She had rushed and some words were hard to make out. _Sirius'll figure it out. _She thought as she walked to her snowy owl, Blizzard.

"Feel up to a double mission Blizz?"

The owl nipped her finger affectionately and took the letters. Lily watched him fly away then walked downstairs, just realizing how hungry she was.

~-~-~-~-~

Sirius couldn't sit still. _They said they heard someone … a boy … yelling from inside a building… what if it isnt James? Ohhh darn… I should have mentioned that… I'll be in deep shit not to mention Mr. Potter will be very depressed… But it might be him! Please be James… ugh I got to stop thinking about this… I am just scaring myself… _Sirius thought to himself.

"Sirius, are you _sure _that it's James there?"

"Well…"

Mr. Potter's eyes flashed slightly, obviously getting annoyed.

"Well… I am not sure but it _is _worth a look right?" Sirius surprised himself when he said that. _Usually James is the 'quick excuse' person. _

Mr. Potter seemed satisfied with Sirius' response and looked to the minister.

"Alright. I will send a few of my best in to get him,

~-~-~-~-~

Blizzard soared through the air straight to the Doakes house. Chelsea was getting dressed and Kelsey was eating breakfast in the kitchen. Blizzard flew into the bedroom and landed on a coat hanger in the corner of the room.

Chelsea walked over to it. "Hello Blizzard"

She siad as she took the note addressed to her and Kelsey and read it. Blizzard flew out before she finished it.

"hmmm… Kelsey! Come here!!"

~-~-~-~-~

Sirius, Mr. Potter, and two large men named Caleb Fier, and Gregg Maxxis.

They walked along the street, looking at the buildings. _Muggle towns. Ugh, They're falling apart and they do nothing to fix them. Don't know how they live without magic… _Sirius thought. Then he noticed a large crowd of people. He glanced at the building they stood by.

"That's the building!"

"Wonder whats going on beneath the building…" Gregg said as he looked at the crowd of muggles. Caleb stepped forward, pushing through all the muggles, Gregg, Mr. Potter, and Sirius following close behind.

Sirius felt his throat go dry as Mr. Potter stopped, _just _blocking Sirius' view…

Sirius pushed past a muggle standing infront of him and nearly fell at the blood gushing from James' stomach.

Sirius turned away 

__

"Sirius, don't go in there!" Sirius ran past into the room. His eyes widened in horror as he kneeled down beside his parents dead bodies. Blood was everywhere. 

"no!" Sirius yelled out, as he felt a hand grab his shoulder…

"Sirius!" Sirius opened his eyes.

He saw someone carrying James away (too many muggles around to use magic) Mr. Potter stared at him.

"Come on Sirius… are you ok?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Lets go…" he said wanting to get away from the blood stained street.

~-~-~-~-~

~-~-~-~

Alright! How'd y'all like it? It got a little confusing in the middle there didn't it? I did that on purpose! LOL! Hahaaa! If you got confused by it just reread it, that might help.

Alright, I just want to thank my best friend SpArKy GuRl and also get mad at her for the same time.

Thank her, for being my beta reader.

Get mad at her, for using MY SCREEN NAME in her bio! 

LOL! Well, bye all!

DAPANDAZZ


End file.
